<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You're With Me, No Judgement by orayofsunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969311">When You're With Me, No Judgement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orayofsunshine/pseuds/orayofsunshine'>orayofsunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When You're With Me, No Judgement [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and they were ROOMMATES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orayofsunshine/pseuds/orayofsunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first decided to live together, their friends thought it was weird. Like, really weird. But as time went on they realized that the two of them worked together better than they ever could have realized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When You're With Me, No Judgement [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I listened to No Judgement by Niall Horan one (1) time and proceeded to write this absolute dumpster fire of a domestic fluff monstrosity. I hope you guys like it haha!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they first decided to live together, their friends thought it was weird. Like, really weird. Diana actually asked her if she was high when she signed the lease, and Anne had to insist that no, she was not high and that she had only done pot that one time with Cole freshman year before vowing to leave it behind her. What was so weird about her and Gilbert living together? All of Anne’s roommates were graduating and moving on, and Gilbert hated his roommates too much to spend another minute more in his apartment, so it only made sense for them to live together. They had been friends for years and knew each other well enough that it seemed like the ideal arrangement. Surprisingly, Marilla and Matthew were comfortable with the idea as well, not that they really could stop her. At twenty two with a bachelor’s degree and a job secured at Kingsport Middle School, they knew that she was an adult and they had passed the point of being able to tell their daughter what she could and couldn’t do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So with little fanfare the two signed a lease on a little three bedroom cottage halfway between Anne’s school and the hospital, and two weeks after Anne’s graduation the box truck pulled away from the curb, leaving them to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert didn’t really care about decorating or what the house looked like, too busy trying not to die in the midst of becoming a doctor, which was just fine with Anne. That meant that she had full creative license over what the house became, and she spent the summer transforming the blank slate of a cottage into her house of dreams. Gilbert had been apprehensive at first when he came home from work the day after they moved in to find her painting the walls of her bedroom, all of the furniture pushed to the center of the room as she stood barefoot on a step ladder, splatters of robin’s egg blue in her hair and overalls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe and peering into her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Painting?” She replied, holding up the roller as if it were the most self-explanatory thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that, but why? Are we even allowed to paint?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Gilbert, we aren’t allowed to paint. That’s why I’m doing it.” She said, words dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at him before dropping her tone. “Yes, we can paint. Obviously I texted our landlord to make sure it was okay before I started. Isn’t it beautiful?” </span>
</p><p><span>Gilbert looked around the room, taking in the light blue walls with a nod. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You didn’t get the edging.” He said, and Anne nodded in understanding, giving him a mischievous grin as she pulled out a paint brush from the back pocket of her overalls and held it out to him. </span></p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it’s your job.” She said. Gilbert sighed, shoulders sagging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anne, I’m exhausted can’t you just-” He started to complain, only to have her shake her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not tall enough, even with the ladder. You’re the only one who can do it, please?” She begged, hands clasping together as she stuck her lower lip out into a pout. Gilbert sighed again, this time at those damn puppy dog eyes that got him every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but I expect dinner and a foot rub as payment.” He said, leaving her room to change, and shaking his head at her ridiculous victory dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following day she was tackling the living room, this time painting it a warm yellow color, and she didn’t even have to ask. He simply pulled the paintbrush from her back pocket as he walked to his room to put on his painting clothes, and by the time he was changed she was already in the kitchen whipping something up for him to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a week of painting and other home improvement tasks that Gilbert had no say in choosing, Anne declared the house perfect and began her next task of decorating. It seemed like every day he found something different, a string of bunting over the hearth one day, a dried out bouquet of baby's breath hanging in the kitchen the next, and he could hear Anne puttering around in the third bedroom that operated as their office/crafting room into the wee hours of the morning, crafting away to make things to decorate the space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time September rolled around, Anne finally declared their house complete, and then smacked Gilbert in the head for some sarcastic comment about her having to change it all back in a month. She didn’t care what Gilbert’s opinion was, she quite liked their little house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also turned out that she liked living with Gilbert. Being friends for the better part of a decade was definitely an added plus, and they fell into an easy pattern of cohabitation. They quickly learned each other’s habits, like how Gilbert drank his coffee black in the morning but with caramel creamer at night- or how Anne always forgot to turn the lights off after leaving a room or get her clean laundry from the dryer. But then as time went on, it didn’t matter that her laundry stayed in the dryer or if he accidentally threw his socks into her basket, because at some point the separate baskets in the bathroom reduced to one single basket that held both of their dirty clothes, and they had no problem sitting together on the living room floor, the basket between them as they folded their laundry while watching Jeopardy reruns. Sure, at first it had been a little strange to see Gilbert holding her underwear, but eventually she had stopped caring when she saw that he appeared to be utterly indifferent to handling her underthings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the general warning that living with friends is a terrible idea, that never seemed to manifest with them. In fact, it seemed like their friendship only seemed to grow as time went on and they became even more comfortable with each other. It began with Anne wandering into the kitchen early one morning, hair a mess in its barely contained bun as she bent over and dug through the fridge for her yogurt. Gilbert looked up from the paper, catching a glimpse of her bare legs and backside, covered only in the yellow daisy patterned underwear that he had folded a thousand times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anne, you do know you’re not wearing pants, right?” Gilbert asked, averting his eyes and turning back to the paper as she looked over her shoulder with a large yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she straightened, yogurt now successfully in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t wearing pants.” He said, taking in her oversized sweatshirt and sock clad feet. She raised an eyebrow, looking confused and still half asleep as she looked down at herself and raised an eyebrow, nodding in confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appears so.” She said with an indifferent shrug, grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer and giving him a small salute before leaving the kitchen, yogurt container in hand to begin her day. Gilbert just chuckled, shaking his head, hoping he could shake the thought of daisies out of it if he shook it long enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of Anne’s nonchalance about her own level of undress, he decided that it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he started walking around half-dressed as well, and that night he settled down on his side of the couch to play video games while Anne graded on her end, clad only in a pair of sweatpants. Anne looked up when he sat down, took in his bare chest, and with no discernable reaction turned back to the stack of papers in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Even though she was very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay with it when she came home from an event at school to find Moody, Charlie, and Gilbert on the couch, cussing each other out as they played video games on the couch, their shirts discarded and strewn around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” she asked, nose wrinkling at the three shirtless men as Gilbert looked over at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s shirtless o’clock, Anne.” He said, as if it were the most self explanatory thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What?” She asked in disbelief, and the guys just laughed as she rolled her eyes and continued on to her room to change, and then the office where she locked herself away until the boys left and shirtless o’clock was over.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As more time passed, they also realized that they were both disgusting people sometimes. Anne had a bad habit of sitting cross legged on the bathroom counter, face only inches away from the mirror as she picked at her face, a twisted look of satisfaction on her face after a particularly good pop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s gross.” Gilbert said as he walked by, a grimace on his face as Anne simply held her middle finger up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You regularly have to remove objects from people’s asses, this isn’t gross.” She countered, and he simply rolled his eyes and continued on to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He also had to yell at her on a regular basis to </span>
  <em>
    <span>“come clean your hair out of the damn shower, Anne! It's nasty and it clogs the drain!” ...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Even though he did get a laugh out of it when she managed to spell out ‘Hey Gilbert’ with the discarded strands on the wall one time, even though he would never admit it to her.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Anne’s turn to be grossed by him out one night a few weeks later when they were watching a movie on the couch (or really, Gilbert was watching a movie and Anne was grumbling over a stack of essays, red pen caught in between her teeth as she scanned page after page of prose.) Once Anne had broken the underwear boundary, both of them had relaxed and it was almost strange for them to be fully clothed while at home. So they were sprawled out on the couch and Anne glanced up from her paper just in time to see Gilbert yawn and slide a hand almost absentmindedly under the band of his boxer briefs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She practically screeched, physically recoiling as he turned his attention away from the movie to wear she was, a look of horror on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Scratching?” He said, as if it were the most mundane thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?” She cried, face growing hot with embarrassment of having witnessed such an event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Because my balls itch?” He replied, as if she was asking him a trick question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so gross, Gilbert! I don’t want to hear about your balls” She said, feeling her face flush, averting her eyes away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it isn’t!” He argued, voice holding a little bit of humor at the ridiculousness of the conversation. “It itches, I scratch it, then it’s fine! You’re the one freaking out about it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you could at least go to the other room if you really must do it?” She huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that makes no sense, it would take more time to leave than it would to just scratch. Plus, I’d have to get up like, all the time.” He argued, and Anne gave him an incredulous look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How often do your balls itch?” She asked in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know? Often enough?” Gilbert replied, and an awkward silence settled over the two of them as they looked at each other with ridiculously perplexed looks on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t certain who broke the silence first, but the moment only lasted a second before the absurdity of the conversation settled on them and they burst into laughter, doubled over on the couch as the tiny living room filled up with the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Anne eventually got over it and accepted it as a part of living with a guy, even though she did establish a very firm rule that he could only scratch himself over his clothes if she was in the room.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They burped and farted and snorted and got into the weird habit of slapping the other’s ass after doing chores with a “good job, Blythe” or “good work, Cuthbert”, but eventually even the things they once thought were absolutely foul just became par for the course of living together. Some might say they were probably a little too comfortable with each other, and Anne nearly peed her pants the time that Gilbert forgot that Diana was supposed to visit and completely embarrassed himself. While the two women sat on the couch drinking wine and catching up, Gilbert came home from a late shift, dropped his bag to the floor and proceeded to pass gas at a shockingly loud volume. Then, he turned to the couch to find Anne red faced from holding in her laughter, while Diana looked utterly horrified at the ever polite Gilbert Blythe farting in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, Diana.” He said, his own face going red in mortification before he gave the two women a nod and all but ran to his room, only shouting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck off, Anne! </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she finally gave in and started laughing at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Anne actually had peed herself once, after a little too much wine and a particularly competitive game of Watch Ya’ Mouth. She had tripped on the carpet in her mad dash to the bathroom, which only caused them to laugh harder, and the accident occured as she stumbled the last few feet into the bathroom. She cleaned up the mess, and threatened Gilbert with great bodily harm should he ever tell absolutely anyone.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Bash gave her a pack of adult diapers and a bottle of her favorite wine for Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert spent two days tinted blue from the dye she put in his body wash as revenge, he would later claim that it was one hundred percent worth it.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere along the line, the legend of Naked Tuesday began. It started out pretty stupidly, if they were being honest. Moody had called Gilbert asking if he could crash on their couch for a night while he was in town for one reason or another, and Gilbert without hesitation said, “I don’t know, you’ll be here for Naked Tuesday, are you sure you want to be a part of that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne had simply looked at him as if he had lost his mind from her end of the couch, mouthing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naked Tuesday? </span>
  </em>
  <span>At him, but he simply waved her off as he put on speaker phone just in time for her to hear Moody’s confused, “...What?” on the other end of the line. The two of them laughed like fools when the call ended, with Anne asking him where the hell he had gotten that idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it just kind of came out!” He laughed. “I thought it would be funny, and it was!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They thought that the joke would end when Moody came to visit and saw that they did not spend their Tuesday evenings together in the nude, but then Moody’s plans ended up falling through so he never stayed with them to confirm if Gilbert was telling the truth or not, and the joke began to slowly grow bigger and bigger until it became out of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What started out as a stupid comment would eventually spiral into a massive conspiracy theory amongst their friends, and the group was divided on the legitimacy of Naked Tuesday. Was it a real thing? Or were they just kidding? If it was a thing, why was it a thing? Had the two of them finally realized that they were perfect for each other and given into their desires? Somehow even Anne’s parents caught wind of it, and when Anne invited them to visit the week of Thanksgiving Marilla had sounded apprehensive on the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I know you and Gilbert have a… um… tradition of sorts. We wouldn’t want to impose. We’ll just come on Thursday for Thanksgiving.” She had said, and Anne had dropped the topic, knowing that her mother was probably mortified just bringing it up. Later that night she found Gilbert in his room reading a book and told him that his little joke had gotten out of control, and they both laughed so hard their cheeks hurt by the end of it, and it only served as motivation for them to fuel the rumor mill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took weeks of debate behind their backs for their friends to ultimately agree that the two must be lying, but they were sent into a frenzy of doubt when Gilbert sent a snapchat to their group message of Anne laying on the couch casually watching TV, draped in a blanket and seemingly bare underneath it, with the caption “We &lt;3 Naked Tuesday”. While their friends flocked to the group chat without the two of them in it to shout about how Naked Tuesday had been confirmed, while others still believed they were still messing with them, the two conspirators of the whole thing were rolling around on the floor of their living room, Anne in a tube top and underwear as they began planning for the next week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, every Tuesday their friends would receive a new snapchat from one of them celebrating Naked Tuesday, with the pictures being increasingly more creative as time went on. Of course, with each picture that was sent, the speculation and conspiracy theories grew larger and more complicated. Eventually the conversation had moved to the group chat that Anne and Gilbert were in, so they got the first hand account of all of their friends' thoughts, including the apprehension that they were really naked in the pictures they had been sending, over analyzing the strategic angles and conveniently placed furniture. As a result of the uncertainty, the two held a scheming session in Gilbert’s bed one night (Anne wondered when she had become so comfortable laying there with him, she liked to think it was the extremely luxurious mattress topper that Mary got him for his birthday that drew her to his bed, but then there was also a subconscious part of her that knew it wasn’t the mattress topper at all) and the two decided that they needed to up the ante for Naked Tuesday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, their photos got more, well...naked. They rationalized that they had both seen the opposite sex naked through various trysts in college, and that it wasn’t strange if they saw each other’s bare ass, because if you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all (at least, that’s what their rationalization was). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, with that conversation out of the way, their pictures got less easy for their friends to speculate that they were faking it. Anne’s favorite picture, though she would never admit it, was the one of Gilbert standing at their stove, his back to her as he stood stirring the pot of pasta for their dinner, a peach emoji covering his backside. She had not saved the picture (even though she knew there was a screenshot of it somewhere on one of her friend’s phones) because that would have been weird, but she still found herself thinking about the muscled expanse of his back that dipped slightly at his hips, following their curve to his tight backside and strong lengths. But she didn’t think about it often. No, of course not. That would just be strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Other Naked Tuesday photos included, but were not limited to: </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Anne topless, with the caption NAKED TUESDAY across her chest, keeping the photo at PG as it could have been</span></li>
<li><span>A mirror picture of the two of them pressed hip to hip, throwing up peace signs over their shoulders as they mooned the camera</span></li>
<li><span>A video of Anne sitting at her sewing machine, working on a project </span></li>
<li><span>A selfie of the two of them on the couch, Anne covering her chest with her hands </span></li>
<li><span>A very strategically placed stocking the week before Christmas that had required Anne to cover her eyes for most of the prepwork, waiting for Gilbert to arrange himself on the carpet, because no matter how much they didn’t care about seeing most of each other, there was still a line that they had yet to cross with seeing all of each other.) </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Naked Tuesday was a silly joke that slowly grew into a thing with a mind of its own and was certainly a highlight of their weeks, life was not always fun and games. In fact, with the stress of medical school and being a first year teacher, the two often found themselves overwhelmingly stressed and exhausted. It wasn’t uncommon for Gilbert to wake up in the middle of the night and find Anne still sitting at the desk in the office, head in her hands as she struggled to stay afloat with all that was required of her. She loved her job, and she loved her students, but she constantly felt like she was in over her head and that there simply wasn’t enough hours in the day. On those nights Gilbert would gently set a hand on her shoulder to stop her fretting, closing her laptop with his other hand before guiding her to her room to put her to bed. Sometimes he found her passed out cold curled up in the office chair, head bent at a horrible angle to rest on her shoulder, lesson plans and worksheets still clutched in her hands against her chest with the remnants of tear tracks on her cheeks from the tears of frustration that were much too common for Gilbert’s liking. He would carefully pull the things from her hands, putting them into a neat pile before sticking them in her school bag so they would be ready the next morning, and would scoop her up in his arms and take her to bed. Somewhere along the way he started taking her to his bed on those nights, knowing that she loved his mattress topper and slept like a baby cradled up in it. So he would deposit her on her side of the bed before crawling over her to his side, making sure that her phone was plugged in and loud enough so she wouldn’t sleep in, and she would wake up in the morning and thank him quietly before slipping out to begin her day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a hard time too, and there were many days that he would come in from work with a storm cloud over his head, dropping his stuff at the door before storming off down the hall and straight into the bathroom for a shower that would probably do some damage to their water bill for the month. But Anne didn’t care that he took long showers and sometimes used up all the hot water, and whenever he came home from a bad day like that she would pick up his things from where he dropped them, setting them where they belonged in his room before pulling out comfortable clothes for after his shower, opening the bathroom door just a crack to slide them onto the counter before going to the kitchen to set about making him grilled cheese sandwiches and coffee for when he got out of the shower. She would leave it on the table for him, knowing that’s where he would go immediately after he finished bathing, hair still dripping as he sat down as if he never had a doubt that dinner would be waiting there for him. Then he would finish eating and join her on the couch, hugging a pillow (or sometimes, if he had a really bad day, he would reach for her and tug her to his end of the couch and into his lap, burying his nose into her hair as he talked about what was on his mind.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And time passed and everything stayed the same, yet was constantly changing at the same time. And suddenly their landlord was texting them to ask if they would be resigning for another year and asking if they wanted to consider a two year lease, and it didn’t take much talking for them to sign on for another two years. Gilbert said that they had spent too much time painting to move anywhere, and Anne couldn’t help but agree with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, sometime in the summer, when Anne was home alone most days and had way too much time on her hands, she did a deep clean of the house that it was desperately needing and began noticing a few things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like how she really liked the way Gilbert’s toothbrush sat next to hers in the cup on the bathroom counter, and how he hadn’t yelled at her in a while to get her hair out of the bathtub because it always ended up in the trash can even if she forgot to do it herself, and it had been a long time since they bought groceries for only themselves because they planned their meals for the week on Saturday nights and went shopping together Sunday morning (unless Gilbert had to work, then they went at night). She noticed how she was moving her pillow back and forth between her bed and his at least a few times a week even though now she wasn’t falling asleep at the desk and more often than not chose to sleep in his bed when they were getting settled for the night. She idly wondered if she put the mattress topper on her bed if he would gravitate there without even thinking about it, because part of her still thought the damn mattress topper was the motivating factor behind her wanting to sleep in Gilbert’s bed. She also realized while cleaning that her drawers were filled with quite a few sweaters and shirts that were not hers, and a few pairs of boxers that had at one point belonged to him but had somehow come into her possession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t think much of it, brushing all of it off as them being comfortable with each other and their living situation. They had been living together for over a year, of course she had gotten used to him being in such close proximity to her, and it was only natural for a few things to get mixed up in the laundry. It was regular roommate stuff, and she was thinking too much about mere coincidences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer kept on, and Anne kept finding herself sleeping in Gilbert’s room more and more to the point that she only went into her room to get clothes, the modest amount of space they kept between them growing smaller and smaller until she was waking up with his arm around her waist, holding her close to him. And she didn’t really care when she woke up like that, and she found herself turning over, burying her face in his chest as he held her tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then sometime in June things changed more. It started with a squeeze on her shoulder as he put his dishes by the sink for her to wash (because it had long since been established that she washed morning dishes and he did evening dishes) as he headed towards the door for work, but one day he swooped down and kissed her, right on her temple, mumbling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>see you tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span> before walking out as if he did that sort of thing all the time. Anne had blushed and watched him as he walked out to his car, heart beating just a little bit faster than it had before. He kept it up the next day, and the day after that, and then every morning he was kissing her as he left, a quick peck on the cheek on his way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Figuring that it was okay because he was doing it too, Anne started kissing him back. It was never long, and never on the mouth, but she found herself dropping little kisses on his shoulder or cheek or wherever she could reach when she woke up beside him in the morning or right before she fell asleep at night, or when he was playing video games or studying in the office or drinking his coffee in the kitchen. It didn’t really matter what he was doing or where he was, Anne liked surprising him with the little bits of affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert was the one who finally crossed the line they had so carefully been skirting. They were laying in bed one night, their conversation having drifted off naturally some time before, but both of them knew the other was still awake. Anne had her head tucked into Gilbert’s chest, his heart beating strong and steady under her hand, and he was absentmindedly tracing patterns across her back, his hand underneath the shirt she was sleeping in. Anne had been on the cusp of sleep when Gilbert grabbed her chin in his hand, gently guiding her mouth up to meet his. She sighed into the kiss, chest filling up with emotions she didn’t know how to describe as she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them questioned it when her shirt was taken off of their underwear slid down their legs, their bodies joining together on top of his ridiculously comfortable mattress topper like they were always meant to be together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From that night onward, they knew that they had an understanding with each other, that they were no longer just roommates and they would never be able to go back to the dynamic they had before. But the thing was that neither of them minded, and instead they enjoyed the new kisses and flirty touches that they were now bold enough to give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As summer came to a close they spent their last bit of free time before Anne started school again converting the office/craft room into their new bedroom, under a mutual decision that they wanted something completely theirs, not something that was his or hers to begin with. So his room became the office, and hers became the craft room, and they searched high and low on craigslist for a new set of drawers that would be big enough to fit both of their clothes and when the new room was finally done Gilbert very eagerly insisted that they christen the new room, and she had no problem with it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He also insisted that they christen the bathroom... And the kitchen…. And the office. The craft room too, and finally the living room. And if their friends accidentally chose that specific Tuesday evening to spy on them, peeking through the curtains to see if Naked Tuesday was really a thing, well, they might have gotten a little more than what they bargained for.) </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Legend of Naked Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a series of messages following the legend of naked tuesday</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this instead of my final paper </p><p>The A&amp;G Fanclub is the group without Anne and Gilbert<br/>Class of '15 is all of them<br/>Avonlea Angels are just the girls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>The A&amp;G Fanclub </em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Moody:] </b>soooooo I think Anne and Gilbert are sleeping together </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> well, yeah</p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> it’s kind of obvious that they are. </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> no they aren’t, Anne would have told me </p><p><b>[Jerry:] </b>can we not talk about Anne sleeping with anyone</p><p><b>[Jerry:] </b>shes basically my sister</p><p><b>[Jerry:] </b>and its gross </p><p><b>[Diana:] </b>shhhh Jerry </p><p><b>[Jerry:] </b>:( </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> well I just got off the phone with Gilbert because I need a place to stay for a concert and Gil told me that I would be there for something called “naked tuesday” </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> ….naked tuesday? </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> I mean it sounds pretty self explanatory??? </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> Sounds fake </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> I believe it. </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> ^^^^</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> No one can convince me that Gilbert wouldn’t be ALL over that if Anne said the word</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> yes, we are all well aware that Gilbert is over the moon for Anne</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> but they aren’t sleeping together </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> and they wouldn’t just hang out naked if they weren’t sleeping together, that’s just strange </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> Remember who we’re talking about here.</p><p><b>[Josie:] </b>^^^^</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> ^^^^</p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> Naked Tuesday sounds kind of fun </p><p><b>[Josie:] </b>Not gonna happen, Ruby </p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> :(</p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> I want a new roommate </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> go live with Anne and Gilbert then </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> if I were Gilbert I would do it </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> gross, Charlie </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> I’d like to see any of you to disagree with me. </p><p><b>[Jerry:] </b>i very much disagree with you </p><p><b>[Charlie:] </b>you dont count</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> they are both incredibly attractive people….</p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> I rest my case</p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> I still think they’re faking it and said it to screw with us</p><p><b>[Tillie:] </b>Moody, you have to let us know when u spend the night if its real </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> but what if it is??? I don’t want to see Gil naked </p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> …. </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> Or Anne.</p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> but if you had to pick one?</p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> Gilbert</p><p><b>[Ruby:] </b> right answer </p><p>__________</p><p>
  <b> <em>The A&amp;G Fanclub </em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> sooooo I can’t go to the concert anymore, so I’m not staying with A&amp;G </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> u let me down Moody. </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> I’m sorry! I got scheduled to work and had to sell the tickets :( </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> now we’ll never know, all thanks to you. </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> I mean, revolutionary idea here,</p><p><b>[Diana:] </b>but</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> we could always just ask????</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> that makes WAY too much sense! </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> lets make it more complicated than it needs to be.</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> *eye roll* </p><p>___________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bosom Friends &lt;3</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Diana:] </b>naked tuesday, real or fake </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> ….yes? </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> so it’s a real thing</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> yes</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> …</p><p>____________</p><p>
  <b> <em>The A&amp;G Fanclub </em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Diana:] </b>*screenshot* </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> well, from the mouth of the beast </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> still don’t believe it. </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> i want to believe that it is</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> and if it is true…. then I’m jealous </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> gross, jane </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> like Di said, both very attractive individuals </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> ^^^ </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> someone please take me out of this conversation or this life</p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> I’m not picky </p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Jane Andrews</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Jane:] </b>so how big is it</p><p><b>[Anne:] </b>…. i’m not answering that question </p><p><b>[Jane:] </b>ur no fun </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> im telling Gil you asked </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> i’ll text him myself</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> i dont fear gods or men </p><p>_____________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jane Andrews</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> how big is it</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> *read 9:28 pm* </p><p>______________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Class of ‘15</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> so happy naked tuesday everyone</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> i hope EVERYONE is celebrating</p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> @anne @gilbert </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> can we PLEASE not start this </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> pls</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> seeing as how gilbert’s at the hospital i sincerely hope he isn’t </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> fully dressed, unfortunately</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> but ur at home anne </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> ...yes </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> anne can you confirm that you are naked right now</p><p>_____________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bosom Friends &lt;3</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> *picture attached*</p><p>_____________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Class of ‘15</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> can confirm, personally received picture </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> Anne did you just send Di nudes </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> yes </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> very tasteful ones, 10/10 for lighting </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> i try my best </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> i wanna see </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> ^^^</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> girls group </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> im here for it </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b>...i have a couple of questions </p><p><b>[Moody:] </b>just one or two </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> someone please euthanize me </p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Class of ‘15</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> *picture attached*</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> we &lt;3 naked tuesday </p><p>_____________</p><p>
  <b> <em>The A&amp;G Fanclub </em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> well…. </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> gil’s a lucky dude </p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> NAKED TUESDAY CONFIRMED??????</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> I KNEW IT </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> still think they’re fucking with us </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> my corneas are burning</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> i admit that i was skeptical… but theres some decent sideboob in that picture…</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> i think its real </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> ...yeah im kind of convinced </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b>so who thinks they’re sleeping together say i </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> i </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> i </p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> i</p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> i </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> i  </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> i </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> Tillie you don’t think naked tuesday is real </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> ur right, i don’t think it is</p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> that doesn’t mean i dont think theyre having sex </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> PLEASE </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> i am begging </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> im so tired </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> stop being dramatic, jerry </p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p>
  <b> <em>The A&amp;G Fanclub </em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> okay but here’s the thing. </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> i think i changed my mind</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> because every “naked tuesday” pic theyve sent they could still be wearing clothes </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> thats what ive thought this entire time </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> in theory they could have never seen each other naked </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> very strategic pictures, if you look close enough</p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> i dont think its real either </p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> but why would they go to all the trouble of staging fake pictures </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> think of who we’re talking about here </p><p><b>[Ruby:] </b>good point. </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> ...you guys do have a point</p><p>____________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Class of ‘15</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> we have a couple of questions </p><p><b>[Josie:] </b>Anne and Gilbert, how did naked tuesday start </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> idk it just kind of happened </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> and then it became a thing </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> interesting </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> i swear these two are much more invested in it than anyone else </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> we just desire the truth </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> you guys are more than welcome to join us if you don’t believe us </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> there are no rules in this household </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> except to never fry bacon on naked tuesdays </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> he learned that one the hard way </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> im so sorry, Gil </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> … f in the chat for respects boys</p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> F </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> F </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> F </p><p><b>[Gilbert:] </b>thanks boys, it means a lot </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> we made a full recovery, so no worries </p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> ...gross </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> so how did you two end up seeing each other naked </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> please don’t go there</p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> please </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> ANNE PLEASE </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> ...jerry, chill </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> you don’t know the torment i face </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> i mean we live together </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> and share a bathroom </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> pretty sure it was an accident the first time </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> ^^^ </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> the /first/ time </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> ...dont know what youre suggesting Tillie </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> i think you know exactly what i’m suggesting </p><p>___________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Avonlea Angels &lt;3 </em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> anne, be honest with us </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> have you and gilbert had sex </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> ew, no </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> n o </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> absolutely  not </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> yet u hang out with him naked once a week </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> in the house you live in together </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> that doesnt mean I trip and fall onto his dick </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> leave her alone guys </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> if she says she hasn’t then we should believe her </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> thank you, di &lt;3 </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> &lt;3</p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> ngl im disappointed</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> literally you guys have hyped it up to be more than it is</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> NT is just like every other night for us</p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> … except youre naked </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> im not convinced </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> and i still want to know what he’s packing </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> im not telling you </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> also you are aware that male anatomy varies greatly depending on arousal<br/>
<b>[Anne:]</b> and since i HAVE NOT and WILL NOT have sex with Gilbert </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> i’m afraid i can’t even tell you the information you would want to know </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> BECAUSE I DONT KNOW<br/>
<b>[Ruby:]</b> why do you even care so much, jane</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> science </p><p><b>[Jane:] </b>morbid curiosity</p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> ruby how big is Moody </p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> big enough </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> i can support that </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> good for you, ruby  </p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> thanks guys &lt;3 </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> diana… jerry? </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> i’ll have to borrow ruby’s answer </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> big enough </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> AND WE’RE DONE HERE </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> JERRY’S MY BROTHER </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> alright we’ll stop </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> but you gotta take one for the team and figure out </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> walk in on him while he’s gettin down with his bad self </p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> … does he do that? </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> … we do have some boundaries in this household, you know </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> Anne confirm or deny<br/>
<b>[Anne:]</b> everyone does it, Ruby </p><p><b>[Anne:] </b>but I will not burst into his room like the kool aid man to catch him </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> ur no fun </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> hope you guys know im going to show him this conversation </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> as much as im on your side, anne </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> you can’t destroy the sanctity of the group chat</p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> ^^^<br/>
<b>[Jane:]</b> ^^^</p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> ^^^</p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> ^^^</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> … fine</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> but PLEASE. </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> Stop. Asking. </p><p>_____________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bosom Friends &lt;3</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> you would tell me if you and Gilbert slept together, right?<br/>
<b>[Anne:]</b> yes, you would be the first to know </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> but it isn’t like that, i promise </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> i believe you </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> ...do you think you might want that, anne? </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> we have a good thing going here, its not like that. </p><p><b>[Diana:] </b>alright &lt;3 </p><p>___________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Gilbert Blythe </em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> we’re out of milk </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> and laundry detergent </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> i’ll stop on the way home<br/>
<b>[Anne:]</b> ty </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> when are you off again?</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> im not sure if we’re taking NT too far or not far enough </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> 7</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> and it can always go farther, Anne-girl<br/>
<b>[Anne:]</b> you think we need to raise the stakes?</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> i think we might</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> we can talk about it tonight </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> alright see you when you get home </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> im making pot roast </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> hell yes. </p><p>___________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Class of ‘15</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Anne:] </b>*picture attached*</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> *peach emoji* </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> naked tuesday and spaghetti tuesday come together </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> *eyes emoji*</p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> not to be weird </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> but gilbert you got cake </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> … thank you? </p><p>__________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Class of ‘15</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> *video attached* </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> the best clothes are made when you aren’t wearing any </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> Anne is that the skirt you said you’d make for me</p><p><b>[Anne:] </b>indeed it is </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> wait I want a skirt </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> me too </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> send measurements and money for fabric, and it shall be done</p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> … anne do you realize that you can see nipple for like .2 seconds in the video</p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> someone shoot me </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> i just threw up in my mouth </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>
<b>[Anne:]</b> everyone has nipples </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> mine aren’t special </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> also every single girl in this group has seen my boobs </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> and i’ve seen all of you guys boobs too </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> ...girls are weird </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> ...girls are awesome </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> i blame my videography skills </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> if we made a venn diagram of “people that currently live with anne” and “people that have seen anne’s boobs”</p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> Gilbert would be the only one in the middle </p><p>_________</p><p>
  <b> <em>Class of ‘15</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> *picture attached* </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> Merry Christmas and Merry NT from the Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythe household! </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> ALRIGHT FINE </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> WE BELIEVE YOU </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> its a christmas miracle </p><p>________</p><p>
  <b> <em>The A&amp;G Fanclub </em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> so its been awhile since naked tuesday has been brought up </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> i think they stopped once we gave up on it </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> gee, that almost makes too much sense *eye roll emoji* </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> so you think they were actually faking it? </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> i was never convinced </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> i never wanted this to be a thing </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> i think we should do some reconnaissance</p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> ???</p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> i dont think I know what that means </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> it means they want to spy on them </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> i agree with this </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> come on guys, i think this is a little too far </p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> you dont have to come<br/>
<b>[Jane:]</b> who’s in </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> i am </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> me too </p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> Moody and I are in </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> im going but only to see Anne get pissed at you guys </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> jerry you’re coming too </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> damn it </p><p>_____________</p><p>They met up down the street from Anne and Gilbert’s house and prayed that it would be a night where they were both home. Truthfully, they hadn’t thought the whole thing through too much, and decided that they would just sneak up to the living room window and hope to dispel the rumor once and for all. Like she promised, Diana stood at the curb, arms crossed over her chest while Jerry leaned against Anne’s car, pouting about the whole affair. She watched as their friends creeped up to the window, peeking through the little sliver of curtains into their living room. Diana wasn’t expecting much, even though she went back and forth on the issue, she mostly found herself trusting Anne but also thinking that the whole thing was a ruse.</p><p><br/>
She was absentmindedly typing away on her phone, waiting for her friends to be sorely disappointed when she heard a sharp gasp, followed by a very <em>not quiet </em>“Holy shit!” from Charlie. Diana looked up in confusion to see all of her friends sprinting through the yard towards her, practically tripping over each other to get away. </p><p>“Abort! Abort!” Moody was yelling. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Diana asked. </p><p>“They saw us!” Tillie said, voice full of panic at the same time that Jane said with way too much glee: </p><p>“They were having sex, they were having sex!”</p><p><br/>
Diana’s eyes went wide, just as the front door swung open, bathing the front yard in warm light from inside the house. They all stopped like deer in the headlights, panic running through them as Gilbert stood at the front door, a couch pillow over his crotch. </p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!” He yelled, seeing all of his highschool friends in his yard with mixed expressions of embarrassment, mortification, and excitement. Anne joined him a second later, wrapped in a quilt with a murderous look on her face. </p><p>“I hope you’re happy now!” She shouted, throwing up her middle finger at all of them. Diana knew that the only thing keeping her from leaving the house was the fact that she was naked, but part of her suspected that she was almost past the point of caring.</p><p>“We admit nothing!” Jane yelled, grabbing whoever she could as they all took off running down the street. </p><p>Once they were all back in their cars, hearts pounding with adrenaline, they found a text waiting for them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Class of ‘15</em> </b>
</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> 1) im going to kill all of you </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> 2) you are assholes, every single one of you </p><p><b>[Gilbert:] </b>3) we warned you about naked tuesday</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the discovery</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Naked Tuesday everyone, here's a new chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Bosom Friends &lt;3</em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> why didn’t you tell me about you and Gilbert?</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> you said I would be first to know </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> and you would have been, had I been able to give the news on my own terms</p><p><b>[Anne:] </b>we hadn’t told anyone yet </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> how long? </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> less than a month? </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> I mean less than a month since we first had sex</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> idk its hard to say when it started for certain </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> really it’s been a thing for a while and we never realized it</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> i see </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> are you upset with me? </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> i dont know. </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> jerry’s on the verge of a mental breakdown. I gotta go.</p><p><b>[Diana:] </b>talk later? </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> of course. </p><p>____________</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Class of ‘15</em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> so are we going to get an explanation of what we just saw or….</p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> ^^^</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> ^^^</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> I’ve been told that “making a baby” is the wrong answer here </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> for the love of god</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> shut up, Gilbert. </p><p>___________</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Avonlea Angels &lt;3 </em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> anne u can’t say you dont know anymore </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> how big is it? </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> fuck off. </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> bad time. got it. </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, will you please talk to me?” Gilbert asked with a sigh, sitting on the edge of their bed next to where Anne was lying curled up underneath the quilt. Their plans for the night had ended instantly when they heard people outside of the window, and it hadn’t taken long for them to recognize the voices that were yelling in their yard. After their friends had disappeared into the night the two of them slowly redressed, the mood completely ruined with no hope of being repaired. Anne had retreated to their room after getting dressed, silently fuming as she furiously texted for a moment before throwing her phone across the room. Gilbert had made his entrance as the phone sailed across the room, flying into the depths of the closet. He retrieved it before sitting down, shoulders tense with stress as he did so. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.” Anne mumbled, face squished into the fabric of the hoodie she had stolen from him at some point in their relationship. </p><p>“Are you upset that they know?” He asked, deeming it safe enough to lay down behind her, pulling the quilt back enough to stroke her hair gently. </p><p>“No, I don’t care about that.” She said with a huff, looking over her shoulder at him. “Diana’s mad at me that I didn’t tell her about us, and I’m embarrassed that all of our friends just saw us-” </p><p>“We know for a fact that no one in that group is a virgin, it’s nothing they don’t know about.” Gilbert said softly, running a finger over her cheekbone, heart clenching painfully in his chest when he felt moisture from a stray tear. </p><p>“Just because they’ve had sex doesn’t mean I particularly wanted them to see <em>us</em> doing it.” Anne said sharply and Gilbert sighed, tugging on her gently until she rolled over to face him. <br/>“What do you want me to do?” He asked, going back to running his hands through her hair, scratching her scalp gently. “How can I fix this? Do you want me to talk to them?” </p><p>Anne was quiet for a minute, and then she nodded simply. He smiled, kissing her forehead gently, squeezing her tightly in his arms. </p><p>“Alright then, I’ll fix it.” </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Moody Spurgeon </em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> add me to the group without Anne and I in it </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> because i know there is one <br/><b>[Moody:]</b> *thumbs up*</p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>The A&amp;G Fanclub</em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> *added Gilbert Blythe*</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> ...nice name, guys.</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> Anyways, here’s a quick explanation for everyone. Obviously, Anne and I are together, it’s a fairly recent thing but we both recognize that we have had feelings for each other for quite a while before our relationship became physical. </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> Naked tuesday started out as a joke and wasn’t serious up until a couple of weeks ago, but now it is a thing so make sure to let us know if you’re coming over on Tuesday because you will 100% get more than you’re asking for. It may not be what you saw tonight, but we’ll definitely be naked. </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> Anne is a little flustered and embarrassed right now, but you guys know how she is, so unless you want her wrath, I would say to give her space and let her cool off for the night. </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> any questions? </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> ...are you really trying for a baby </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> ...no</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> 100% joking </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> Marilla would kill me</p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> ^^^</p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> *thumbs up*</p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> we really are happy for you guys </p><p><b>[Ruby:]</b> we’re sorry we ruined a moment for you two </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> you didn’t mean to, I’m sure it was traumatizing for everyone </p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> you can say that again</p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> jerry, shut the fuck up </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> he hasn’t stopped whining since we got into the car</p><p><b>[Jerry:]</b> Anne is like my sister! It’s gross!</p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> okay yeah but you didn’t actually see her getting pounded into the couch </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> the rest of us weren’t so lucky</p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> not cool, Jane </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> yeah, you don’t have to sit in the car with him for the rest of the night </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> man then i’d hate to be you rn </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> ...and with that, i’m out</p><p>*Gilbert Blythe has left <em> The A&amp;G Fanclub </em>*</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Moody Spurgeon</em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> wait add me back real quick </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> i forgot something </p><p>__________</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>The A&amp;G Fanclub</em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> *added Gilbert Blythe*</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> and if anyone mentions this ever again i will forsake the hippocratic oath and maim you </p><p>*Gilbert Blythe has left <em> The A&amp;G Fanclub </em>*</p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> he really has a way with words </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> and with his hips </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> JANE, PLEASE. </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>They only stopped running when they reached the cars down the street, hearts beating wildly with adrenaline as they caught their breath. A moment of silence followed as the reality of what they had just witnessed dawned on them. Then, chaos. </p><p>“What,” Tillie said slowly, voice growing louder as she went on. “<em> The fuck </em>just happened?” </p><p>“They were having sex,” Jane said, who was much giddier about the situation than the rest of her friends. Jerry groaned weakly at the statement, burying his face into Diana’s shoulder. </p><p>“Obviously they were having sex,” Josie said rolling her eyes. “We all saw what they were doing, and it wasn’t playing checkers. There’s only so many things you can be doing with your legs over someone’s shoulders.” </p><p>“<em> Mon dieu, </em>” he said feebly. “End my suffering Diana, please.” </p><p>Diana simply stroked her boyfriend’s head quietly, her own head reeling at the revelation.</p><p>“Out of all of the things I wanted to see in life, Gilbert’s bare ass was <em> not </em>one of them.” Charlie said, sitting down on the curb and putting his head in his hands. </p><p>“I mean, it could have been worse.” Ruby said, trying to look on the brightside. “Sure, they were naked but we didn’t really <em> see </em>anything.” </p><p>“What are you talking about? We saw everything.” Josie said, giving Ruby an <em> are you serious right now </em> look. </p><p>“I mean,” Ruby said, voice barely a squeak. “We didn’t see his… you know, penis or anything.” </p><p>Charlie groaned from his spot on the curb. </p><p>“Yeah, we couldn’t see it because it was six inches deep in Anne.” Tillie said with a snort. </p><p>“Well, it was...then it wasn’t. Then it was again, and then-” Jane said, earning a groan from the entire group as they tried to scour the mental image from their minds. </p><p>“We know the mechanics, Jane. No need to give us a play by play.” Moody grumbled darkly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as if that would change anything. </p><p>“I’m never going to be able to look either of them in the eye ever again.” Charlie said. “This was a terrible idea.” </p><p>“We thought that they were just going to be sitting there, fully clothed, watching a movie!” Tillie argued. “At the time the worst case scenario was them being naked but under a blanket or something.” </p><p>“Yeah, we didn’t stop to think that maybe we would stop by at the perfect time to see them fucking on the couch.” Josie grumbled. </p><p>“Kill me Diana, please. Bash my head in with a rock.” Jerry lamented, voice muffled by her shirt. </p><p>Silence again. </p><p>“I mean… what a terrible time to spy on them, like they were <em> really </em> going at it,” Jane commented, trying to lighten the situation. “I mean, you could totally hear them from outside...I would have thought Anne was more of a screamer.” </p><p>“<em> Please make it stop </em>.” Jerry practically sobbed. “Diana, if you love me, please be kind and just end me.” Diana sighed, taking pity on him even though she was also sick of hearing the fuss. She was still trying to process her own thoughts. Why had Anne not told her? From the description the others were giving, it certainly didn’t sound like it was their first time together, which meant Anne had kept it a secret. A small feeling of betrayal ran through her and she sighed, pushing Jerry to stand to his full height as she cleared her throat, getting the attention of the group. </p><p>“Alright guys, if we really must continue this conversation, we can do it on the way home. Hopefully we’ll get some sort of explanation from them soon.” She said, ushering Jerry towards Tillie’s car where she knew the conversation would inevitably continue. </p><p>_________</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Bosom Friends &lt;3</em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> i was going to tell you </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> I believe you. </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> we just… </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> we’ve just been figuring stuff out and really enjoying this new thing</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> It sounds like it, according to what everyone was saying about what they saw last night. </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> Di will you please work with me here? </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> You were always going to be the first to know. </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> It isn’t my fault that you guys chose the literal worst moment to figure out about our relationship. </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> Why did you wait to tell me? </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> Did you tell me the second you and Jerry started dating? </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> If I remember correctly, you hid that particular bit of information for quite a while. </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> This isn’t about me. </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> And I had my reasons for waiting. </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> And I’m not allowed to have mine? </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> I just wish I could have found out from you, not the way I did. <br/><b>[Anne:]</b> And I wish that my friends didn’t discover my relationship by essentially walking in on us </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> but we don’t always get what we want <br/><b>[Diana:]</b> Fine. Whatever.</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> I’m glad you’re happy. </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> Seriously Di? </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> I don’t know what you’re talking about. </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> You know what</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> This is my last day before I start work again. </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> And this is not what I want to be doing first thing this morning. </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> Fine, I hope you and Gilbert have crazy great sex for hours and hours. </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> Let me know when you’re done being angry and are ready to be reasonable. </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Anne huffed, slamming her phone onto the bedside table before rolling over, burying her face into her pillow and letting out all of the frustration that had built up in her since the night before. When she finished yelling she lifted her head, taking a deep breath to try and cool herself down, but it did little to fix the blood boiling in her veins. She glanced over to where Gilbert was lying on his side of the bed, waiting patiently for her to talk.</p><p>“Diana’s being a bitch.” She said darkly, answering the silent question he was asking.</p><p>“She’s still mad about last night?” He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in. Anne nodded, resting her head on his chest. </p><p>“I don’t even understand why she’s upset. I think it’s because I didn’t text her literal moments are we finished our first time having sex and chose to wait before telling her.” Anne said, absentmindedly running her fingers through the dark hair on his chest. </p><p>“It’s only been a few weeks.” Gilbert said with a nod of agreement. </p><p>“Plus we were kind-of-together-but-not-really for quite awhile before we actually did it.” Anne sighed, and Gilbert nodded again. <br/>“I know. I was very patient.” He said with a chuckle, and Anne rolled her eyes, twisting his nipple lightly. </p><p>“We never really talked about telling our friends though. Did we even have a plan?” She asked, tilting her head up to look at him. </p><p>“No, we didn’t.” He said with a shrug after a moment of thought. “But honestly, the shock came from <em> what </em> we were doing. I don’t think they’re surprised we’re together, they all knew that I’ve been crazy about you for years.” </p><p>“No they didn’t.” She said with a scoff. Gilbert snorted, reaching for his phone. He typed a quick message and she heard her own phone buzz, and a few minutes later it buzzed consistently as texts poured in. She gave her boyfriend a skeptical look, reaching for her phone and looking at the exchange.</p><p>_________</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Class of ‘15</em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> trying to prove a point: how long have I been in love with Anne </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> like when you actually fell in love with her or when you actually realized it </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> because those are separate answers </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> first one </p><p><b>[Moody:]</b> 6th grade </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> when Anne hit you with a white board </p><p><b>[Charlie:]</b> ...so 6th grade </p><p><b>[Tillie:]</b> middle school </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> ^^^</p><p><b>[Josie:]</b> ^^^ </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> thanks guys </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I concede. You win.” Anne said with a giggle. </p><p>“Will you say that again?” Gilbert laughed, picking up his phone. “But wait, let me open up my camera first because this is never happening again.” </p><p>“You’re such an ass.” Anne said, slapping his chest lightly with a giggle. Gilbert just rolled his eyes, a smile never leaving his face as he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed lazily for a moment, legs tangled up underneath the sheets. </p><p>“I propose a plan,” Gilbert said after a few minutes, pulling away and resting their foreheads together. “Step one: breakfast. Step two: make a game plan for telling out families before someone accidentally lets it slip. Then finally, step three: we come back in here and finish what we were doing last night before we were so rudely interrupted.” </p><p>Anne laughed, leaning in to kiss Gilbert firmly before pulling away again, cupping his face in her hands. </p><p>“Sounds like a good plan to me.” </p><p>___________</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Bosom Friends &lt;3</em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> I’m sorry. </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> Your privacy was breached and you were caught off guard. </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> I was a little shocked and felt a little jaded, and I was irrational. </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> You’re forgiven</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> truthfully it's just not something we had put much thought into before last night </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> it really only has been a few weeks </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> you dont have to explain yourself anymore </p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> Im okay, i promise </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> okay, best friends? <br/><b>[Diana:]</b> Of course</p><p><b>[Diana:]</b> Forever and ever. </p><p>_____________</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Matthew and Marilla </em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> Hey! What are you two doing this Saturday? </p><p><b>[Marilla:]</b> Nothing that we know of, why? Is everything alright? </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> Everything is fine, I just wanted to invite you two over for dinner if you can make it, before things get crazy with work again. School starts Monday. </p><p><b>[Marilla:]</b> That sounds lovely, what time? </p><p><b>[Anne:]</b> Is 7:30 alright? </p><p><b>[Marilla:] </b>Perfect, see you then, dear</p><p><b>[Matthew:]</b> ok. </p><p>____________</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Bash</em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> It's a crime that you’ve kept my niece away with me for so long </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> I request her presence for dinner at 7:30 on Saturday </p><p><b>[Gilbert:]</b> and I guess you and Mary can come too  </p><p><b>[Bash:]</b> *middle finger*</p><p><b>[Bash:]</b> *thumbs up*</p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>Bash and Mary arrived first the night they planned to tell their families about their relationship, their arrival marked with Delphine bursting into the house without so much as a knock. </p><p>“Uncle Gilbert, I’m here!” The seven year old yelled, running into the living room as Bash and Mary warily followed her in. </p><p>“Delly, what have we said about knocking.” Bash admonished, and the little girl looked sheepish for a short moment before perking up with Gilbert walking into the room from the kitchen.</p><p>“Where’s my favorite girl?” He said with a large smile, opening his arms for her to run into. Mary simply rolled her eyes, popping into the kitchen to set down the pan of food that she insisted she bring. </p><p>“Uncle Gilbert!” She exclaimed, giggling like mad when he scooped her up and swung her around the living room. </p><p>“I’m gonna throw up, I’m gonna throw up!” She shrieked with laughter, and Gilbert chuckled, flipping her upside down in his arms before dropping her onto the couch with a thud. </p><p>“Where’s Anne?” Bash asked, giving him the same pointed look he always did when he mentioned the red headed woman. Gilbert opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the lady herself walking out of their room, putting the back on one of her earrings as she went. </p><p>“I’m here!” She said lightly, smoothing the wrinkles from the light blue sundress she was wearing. “Sorry, I made a mess while cooking and had to shower, so it took me a little longer to get ready.” She explained, giving the couple hugs and kisses on the cheek. </p><p>“You’re fine, there’s no point in rushing for us.” Mary said, waving off her concern. </p><p>“Yeah,” Gilbert agreed from where he was perched on the arm of the couch. He smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist before dragging her backwards to him, kissing her on the cheek as he pulled her into his chest. “Can’t rush perfection.” </p><p>She giggled at the compliment, blushing bright red as she gently pulled herself out of his embrace. The couple looked to Mary and Bash, who were staring at them in surprise. Bash was the one who broke from his stupor first, a giddy look on his face. </p><p>“I knew it!” He shouted, stepping forward to push Gilbert, tipping him backwards onto the couch before pointing a finger in his chest. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to do it! You swore up and down when you signed this lease that you were not in love with her, but I knew better!” </p><p>Anne just laughed as she watched the interaction, Gilbert shooting back a comment about how Bash didn’t know anything. She simply rolled her eyes at the brothers, turning to Mary with a small smile. <br/>“Is this why you invited us over?” Mary asked, pulling her in for another embrace. Anne laughed, nodding in confirmation. </p><p>“Our friends figured out earlier this week on accident, we were trying to run interference and tell you ourselves before they spilled the beans.” Anne explained. “My parents are coming too, they should be here any minute.” </p><p>“Well then I’m sure it’s going to be a great night.” The older woman said. “So how did your friends ‘accidentally’ find out?” </p><p>Anne blushed, shaking her head. “Let’s just say they showed up unannounced and got a little more than what they bargained for.” </p><p>“Oooh, that bad, huh?” Mary chuckled, and Anne nodded as the doorbell rang. Delly made it to the door first, dubbing herself the unofficial door master as she opened it quickly to reveal the Cuthberts. </p><p>“Oh, hello Delphine.” Matthew said, looking a little shocked to see the little girl at the door rather than Anne or Gilbert. </p><p>“Sorry, I forgot to tell you that we invited them as well. Is that alright?” Anne said, ruffling Delly’s hair as she stepped forward to hug her parents. </p><p>“Of course that’s alright, it's always a pleasure seeing the Lacroix’s.” Marilla said, hands laden with a casserole dish as she smiled at Mary. Anne looked over her shoulder to find Bash and Gilbert had dissolved into chaos and were wrestling in the middle of the floor, Gilbert stuck in a headlock. Anne simply rolled her eyes at them, turning back to her parents.</p><p>“Maybe with you here those two will try and behave.” She said with a snort before taking a step back so the two could enter. “Here, come in. Marilla, you put that in the kitchen, I’ll put your purse in my room.” Anne said, taking Marilla’s bag from her and setting it on her bed before joining the rest in the kitchen. Gilbert’s hair was ruffled from the skirmish with Bash. </p><p>“Got it out of your system now?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she reached up to comb her fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Probably not. Do you think we could get Matthew in on it after dinner?” He asked, a goofy smile on his face. Anne simply rolled her eyes, hiding her smile as she moved to pull plates from the cabinet. </p><p>Greetings were said and hugs were exchanged as the group filled up plates with all of the food that had been made for the night, the small kitchen filled with warmth and laughter. Anne fluttered around the room all the while, making sure everyone had something to drink and silverware and napkins, and by the time everyone else was squared away she went to grab a plate, only to find Gilbert had already made one for her.</p><p>“Thank you, Gil.” She said, heart fluttering in her chest as she pressed up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek before joining their families in the living room. Unfortunately, their table was much too small for seven people, which meant they had to relocate to the living room to eat. </p><p>“Let me get the TV trays for you two.” Gilbert said as the Cuthbert’s sat down on the couch, knowing that out of the whole group they were the two least inclined to eat from their laps. Anne held his plate for him as he pulled the trays from the junk closet, setting them up for them without a second thought. Anne couldn’t help but swoon as she watched him, the thoughtfulness he had for her family blowing her away. Had he always been so observative about her needs and their needs? She was sure that if she thought on it long enough she would be able to find plenty of instances that she had overlooked throughout their lives. </p><p>They all settled into an easy conversation, talking about Anne’s first few days of pre-planning and the farm and Gilbert’s work and how excited Delphine was to start second grade, the entire time getting point glances from Bash. Anne wanted to laugh, knowing that it was probably driving him insane that they had not mentioned their relationship yet to Matthew and Marilla. She gave him her own looks, assuring him that he could control himself and wait for when they gave the news themselves. </p><p>They were about to tuck into dessert when Marilla rubbed her eyes slightly, sighing heavily. </p><p>“Migraine coming on?” Anne asked, knowing the tells of Marilla’s spells after years of seeing them. She nodded, waving Anne off as she tried to stand, instead standing up from her spot. </p><p>“Don’t you get up. I have medicine in my purse, hopefully it’ll catch it quick enough and won’t cause too much trouble.” She said, and Anne simply nodded, turning back to the cake Mary brought. A second passed before she heard Marilla call out from down the hallway. </p><p>“Anne? What happened to your room?” She asked, and even though they had not really planned out how they were going to tell Matthew and Marilla about their relationship, she had unknowingly walked right into it. </p><p>“It’s the craft room now, your purse is in the old office.” She called, glancing beside her to where Gilbert was already chuckling. Marilla came back into the living room, giving her a strange look on her way to the old office. </p><p>“Then where is the office?” She asked.</p><p>“Gilbert’s old room.” Anne answered, wondering if Marilla would be able to put the pieces together. She knew the second Matthew figured it out, and she had to hold herself back from laughing at the small “oh” and blush that graced his wrinkled face as he looked back and forth between the two of them, his eyebrows practically reaching his hairline. </p><p>Marilla came back into the living room, medicine in hand, still looking very suspicious. </p><p>“Is there something going on I don’t know about?” She said, looking around the room to see that everyone (save for Matthew, who still looked a little flushed, and Delphine, who was occupied by her cake) had grins on their faces. Anne just laughed lightly, reaching over to grab Gilbert’s hand.</p><p>“Kind of, Gilbert and I recently discovered-” She started only to have Bash cough very conspicuously, as they all knew that Anne was the only one who made the recent discovery. Still, Gilbert threw a pillow at him as Anne continued. “We came to a mutual acknowledgement of our feelings for each other and well, we already live together so we’d already checked off the cohabitation box, so we converted the office-slash-craft room into our bedroom, and his old room became the office and my room became the craft room.” She explained, feeling nervous as Marilla glanced back and forth between the two of them. </p><p>“Well, I can’t say that I’m surprised. Gilbert, I’m stunned it took you this long, it’s been over a decade!” She finally said with a chuckle, taking her seat back on the couch. Anne guffawed, jaw dropping as the rest of the room broke out in laughter. </p><p>“Was I truly the <em>only</em> one who had no idea that Gilbert had feelings for me?” She asked the room, only to be met with a chorus of ‘yeses’ from everyone in the room. <br/>“Even Delly knew,” Bash said with a laugh, leaning over to tap the little girl’s shoulder. “Delly, how long has Uncle Gilbert loved Anne?” </p><p>She practically scoffed as she turned around, looking as if he had just insulted her intelligence for asking such a question.“For like, always, Daddy.” She said, and the room broke out in laughter again as Anne joined in, looking beside her to where Gilbert was smiling. He was giving her the same soft, loving look that he had been giving her for years that had only recently started making her heart melt. He didn’t say anything as he drew her in for a quick kiss, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as he pulled away and dropped another kiss on her cheek. </p><p>“You got there eventually, Carrots.” He said playfully, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her into his side. “And that’s all the matters.” </p><p><em> Yeah, </em> Anne thought, feeling warm and full of love surrounded by the family she had found in the house she had made and cultivated with her own two hands. <em> That’s all that matters.  </em></p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Avonlea Angels &lt;3 </em> </b> </span>
</p><p><b>[Anne:] </b>it’s more than big enough </p><p><b>[Anne:] </b> <b>¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </b></p><p><b>[Jane:] </b>FUCK. </p><p><b>[Jane:]</b> YES.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[Cole:] *</strong>created group: Worst Friends Ever*</p><p><strong>[Cole:] </strong>i can't believe you guys left me out of the fucking group chat *again*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>